Secrets
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: Slight AU! Hunter lives a double life, a lie. What will happen when Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian discover the secret when they bring back Hunter's bag? Rated T for swearing, slash, and heavy make-out sessions. Huntbastian, Niff, and Klaine


**This is my first Glee story and I'm obsessed with Huntbastian, Niff, and most of all...Klaine! I had an epiphany while watching 5x01 a few days ago. So, I turned it into a story. No flames, I'm not the best writer on this website, I will admit that, but I'm average, at least I hope I am.**

**Please note: Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Hunter, and Blaine are 16/17 and Kurt never moved to New York. He still lives with his dad and works at the Lima Bean for extra cash. Also, the Warblers never took drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

Life was an interesting thing. It could be perfect or it could be hell. My life was a piece of shit. My parents never gave a crap about me and my little sister. In fact, after my sister, Penelope, was born, they abused us. The only reason they didn't abort her was because that was frowned upon in upper-class families. They had told everyone that we were born with a rare disease that caused us to have very fragile skin. When I came out to them, I was about 11 years-old and they kicked us both out.

We had enough money in our savings to get the both of us to our aunt's house in Westerville. Our Aunt Mollie had never been married and was never able to have children, so she welcomed us with open arms. Everything was great for about a year. Then, after that one measly year, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought through it for a year, but in the end, it took over her. I had just turned 14 when she passed. That was when we went to court.

My sister, so young and innocent, had looked into a court case a few days after our aunt was diagnosed. She had enough evidence to prove that we could handle emancipation. She collected pictures, videos, threatening letters, and even a few witnesses that showed our parents mistreated us. Penny then found old videos of Aunt Mollie showing us how to cook, clean, and manage money responsibly(we accidentally walked in on her calculating how much groceries would cost with about 30 different coupons). We even brought old and recent report cards and tests. Our grades had escalated tremendously after we moved in with Aunt Mollie. I was even switched to the honors classes. After a brutal court battle, we were living in Aunt Mollie's two-story house, with our parents paying all expenses. We had each other and that was all that mattered.

Then came military school. Our parents decided to make our lives a living hell so they decided to send me to a military school across the country. Penny was attending the local middle school and forced to live alone for the school year. She was labeled a nerd for loving books and music. They were punishing me for being gay by ruining Penelope's life. The military school was a way to turn me straight and when I came back for the summer, gay as ever, they cut us off. I had to get a job at the local coffee shop and Penny began to baby-sit the kids in our small town and started a paper route. We started to put up posters exploiting our talent for gigs at restaurants, parties, and festivals. We made enough to get by in life, but Penny couldn't get enough money by herself. I had to go to school closer to home. It wasn't until the 24th of July, when we had our weekly gig at the local pizza shop, that I found my answer.

We got there early, like usual. We were friends with the owner and Jimmy was hands-down one of the nicest guys in the town. He always gave us free pizza after we performed and we always played Thursday nights at the pizza shop. Jimmy was at the counter, like always, and he looked incredibly tired. His wife, Rebecca, was about 9 months pregnant. The due date was in two weeks so he was stressing himself out. Penelope took one look at him and made a bee-line for the counter. It wasn't crowded so we got a seat right in front of him.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Penny said cheerfully. He looked up and a smile lit up his face.

"Hi guys. Oh, happy birthday, Penny!" Jimmy responded. We were quiet about our birthdays, but Jimmy was practically family. Jimmy reached under the counter and pulled out a box covered in wrapping paper with pennies on them. I let out a laugh. Oh, the irony.

"Jimmy! You didn't have to get me anything. And nice pun," she said grinning.

"You deserve it. Plus, you helped me with all this baby stuff and helped keep the restaurant from going under a few months ago." Jimmy said. Penny rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you went under was because you spent more money on inventory than you were getting in. If you compared the prices from the website which was just frozen artificial products and the prices of the fresh ingredients you could buy from the farmers market that's just across the street, you wouldn't have needed my help." Penny said. Jimmy pushed the gift to her. She sighed and took it. She opened the box and a smile slid onto her face.

"How did you know I wanted the Rainbow Loom bracelet making kit! Thank you so much!" she asked and hugged him across the counter. When they let go, I looked at my watch, I noticed it was 15 minutes to 8 o'clock.

"Penelope, we have to warm up. We'll see you after the show, Jimmy," I told him as we left him at the counter. We climbed back stage and began our warm-ups. Penelope took out our folder from her messenger bag. She pulled out some songs and laid them out on the grand piano.

"What songs do you want to do? I have all of them in here, our favorites that we haven't performed are on the piano." she said looking through the folder. I glanced at the ones on the piano. We usually did 5 songs a night so I picked out a 2 solos for each of us and 1 duet. I put them against the piano stand and began playing the first song of the night: True Colors. Penny looked at my choices and noticed that I had them in the order that we were going to sing. She began her vocal warm-ups and tongue twisters that helped her diction.

"You have to do this too," she sang. I sighed and began following her while playing the piano. After we finished I played with the piano for a minute and glanced at Penny. She had her acoustic guitar on and she was adjusting the microphone to her height. I couldn't believe she was a nerd. She was only 4 foot 6 inches(thank our mother for her freakishly short gene, which I didn't get, thank God!) with light brown hair and green eyes. Unlike our father's cold green eyes, her's were warm and loving and were hidden behind black glasses. She also obtained our mother's poor eyesight. Although, Mother always wore contacts, thinking glasses were hideous. The black glasses only added to her beauty and her intelligent look. Penny pushed her glasses up her nose and tapped the microphone for feedback. When the tapping was echoed, the curtains were pulled back, revealing a crowded restaurant.

"Hi! I'm Penny and he's Hunter. As most of you know, we play here every Thursday from 8-8:25. We're also available for fundraisers, gatherings, and other celebrations. Our first song tonight will be True Colors by Phil Collins." With an assuring nod, we began to play the song. The crowd had loved it as well as every other song we played. It was 8:26 when we finished our last song.

"Alright! That's it for tonight, but we will be here next week! Good night everyone!" The curtains were shut tight after her last words were said. She put down her guitar and began packing our music. I put her guitar in her case and pulled it to the edge of the stage. She slipped the folder in her bag and we walked over to our booth. Chris, the waiter, was already there, ready to take our order.

"One slice of the chicken pizza and a glass of water." Penny said.

"Two cheese and a glass of water as well." I told him. He scribbled down these words: Usual to table 13. We always got the same thing every time, so they just put 'usual.' I questioned why they sent a waiter if they knew what we wanted. We talked about our techniques while we waited.

"Is it just me, or did my voice crack a little in the last song." she asked me. I shrugged. I was barely paying attention to her voice in the last song. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up about to say thanks to Chris. My 'thanks' died at my lips when I saw who stood in front of me. It was a man in a suit and tie. His brief case was being held in his right hand and he looked pleased.

"Hello, I'm Eric Smith. I'm the dean of Dalton Academy for Boys and I was hoping to talk to you. Can I join you?" he asked politely. Penny got up and sat next to me so he could see us clearly.

"As I was saying, I run Dalton and I have looked for more students to join the school and, if they wish, the Warblers. The Warblers are the show choir of the school and the Dalton's pride and joy, but due to recent events, they are no longer with standing their place as Ohio's best show choir. I have searched for men with a musical talent to join the school. With your parents permission, would you be interested in going to Dalton Academy?" Mr. Smith asked. I was slightly taken back. Dalton was a private school for boys and it had a zero-bullying tolerance, as well. But it wasn't the cheapest school in the town.

"Mr. Smith, I would be delighted to go, but money is a bit of a rough point for us. I hope I didn't offend you. I would go to Dalton, if money wasn't an issue, but sadly, it is," I sounded apologetic. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What if...I give you chance to get a scholarship. A music scholarship. At Dalton, we take the art, music, and theater programs very seriously. If you can qualify, that is. Some people get half scholarships and others get full, but it all depends on the income you get each year. Of course, there are exceptions," he explains.

"What are the exceptions?" I asked.

"If a foster child applied for a scholarship, they would get a full scholarship. If accepted, of course," Mr. Smith said.

"What about emancipated children," I asked.

"A full scholarship, but why do you ask? Are you an emancipated child?" he asked. I nodded slightly, but he got the message.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you or your sister," he apologized.

"It's alright," I said.

"I want you to think about the offer. Is there anyway I can talk with you again?" he asked politely.

"I work at the coffee shop next door. Monday through Saturday from 5AM-12PM." I told him. He nodded and left. Penny moved across from me again.

"I think you should take the offer. I mean, it's only like a 5 minute drive from our house. That's like an hour for walking. Plus, I ride my bike there everyday on my paper route. I have an entire bag just for Dalton. And it's not like I own a two-person bike or anything," she said. It was true. She rides her bike everywhere and it was tandem, so when we use it for everything. We'll wake up at 4:30, get ready, and she'll drop me off on her way to the post office. She's usually done by 8:30 and she'll stop by with my breakfast after she's done, so I don't eat any merchandise. She would then go baby-sit for a few hours and I would walk home as my daily exercise. It was efficient for us. Most Sundays, when we both don't work, we would wake up at 4:30, get ready, and cut coupons for the morning planning out everything we needed to buy. We would ride the bike with an extension on the back to carry the groceries. I thought about.

"I'll do it." A I said that, all the waiters jumped out from the back door and one was carrying a circular cake with light green frosting. They began to sing Happy Birthday and the place joined in, me included. Penelope was blushing pink and when they put the cake down, it turned bright red. In light blue frosting, it read: _I'm a fan-girl, we don't 'keep calm!'_

I almost wanted to laugh. It was so true! She cried herself to sleep when a character died in her book, she was in a bad mood when someone yelled at her favorite book character, and she was ecstatic when two characters finally kissed. She was a roller coaster of emotions and I always made sure to skim why she was feeling that way. It made life easier. Well, as easy as it can be for an emancipated teen.

* * *

**Done! That was way more than I anticipated I would write. I think it's decent enough. What do you think? Review, please!**

**~Millie**


End file.
